Persuade The Evil
'''Persuade The Evil '''is the forty-one episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot After Van Harden's defeat, 2 years later, Nathan is now 27 years old. He is becoming better, as he ranked into Captain. Other agents left, as many agents stayed like Matthew Collins, Paul Decker, and Doctor Oswald. New agents like Sam Ryder and Hannah Folly in the Corps. Many other cities have gone into new development too, as the story continues in Linguistic Asylum. Chandler has been stuck in this prison for 4 years, since his defeat. He swore revenge against Nathan and the Corps. Chandler is still his powers are still in the sewer from the old generators, where it's been updated. The power went out in the Asylum, as Chandler escaped many of the Linguistics guards. Other Linguistics inmates have escaped from the prison, as they are locked in a riot against the Linguistics guards. Chandler got past as a policeman disguise of himself to get outside. Nathan, Harold, and Boyce fend off many Inmates as they are lockdown. Chandler escaped as he is gone. Linguistics guard named Nork, sees that all the prisoners have returned. Nathan found out one prisoner missing in the Cellblock C, it turned out to be Chandler. Nathan, Boyce, and Harold go back to Corps, as it turned out that Chandler is gone away from Calimonia. It turned out, he escaped from CCPD without anyone noticing, as the bomb happened. Chandler has gone into the sewer in his city, as he gains the generator by getting his powers back. He fused his suit with new tech armor and fused with a lot of power. Chandler calls his men, that he is back. As it happens, Nathan, Boyce, and Harold found his location. They destroyed the generators, which Chandler can't access to his powers if he loses but he still has it. In a long battle, Nathan nearly defeated him, as Chandler's men rescue him and escaped. Doctor Underwood is not happy that Chandler got away. She worries that Chandler will continue his plans from 4 years ago. Nathan and his team aware that Chandler will get his men back and other equipments. Doctor Underwood knows that Chandler will gain more power to continue his plans last time. She knows, how is he going to do it. Episode Moments * Chandler escaped after 4 years being stuck in Linguistic Asylum * Corps new agents: Sam Ryder, Hannah Folly * Chandler gain his powers back, by uploading that generator years ago. It is destroyed by Nathan's team * Chandler plans to continue like last time, to invade and get rid of others Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Sam Ryder * Hannah Folly * Linguistics Guards * CCPD * Nork Villain * Chandler * Chandler's Men * Linguistics Inmates Links Trivia * It takes place 2 years, after last episode of Season 2 * Chandler escapes after 4 years * Chandler regan his powers back from years ago * Nathan become Captain, as Harold and Boyce too * Samuel Ryan still doing important missions elsewhere * Nork worked for Linguistic Asylum for 6 years Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason